Preguntas Inocentes
by Gabrieela'WOLF
Summary: ¿Que puede llegar a pasar, si combinamos a un vampiro irritable, a un hombre lobo al que le gusta molestar, a una niña aburrida y preguntas sin sentido? -Oneshot Es mi primer fic, asi que critiquenme


**Disclaimer**: si estuvieramos en un mundo alterno, todo seria mio muajaja (risa de malvado pa darle suspenso)... pero! como no lo estamos. Todos los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a la Gran Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**¿Preguntas Inocentes?"**

Eme aquí de nuevo, sentado en el sofá de la catacumba de los "Cullen-dráculas"; a punto de morir de aburrimiento. –Jacob – Edward me dedico una de sus frías miradas, ¡ja!, como si tuviera otra.

- Jacob, por favor, no me molestes – Bella volteo a verme con "cara de desaprobación", - Jake, por favor, no quiero que termine como aquella ocasión.-me regaño, pues claro ahora que estaba casada con su murcielaguito lo defendía mas.

En eso una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Edward (maldito chupasangre lector de mente), - Cual ocasión? Oh! Aquella en la que humille a tu chupa…esposito ganándole?.- le conteste, Bella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo lograste escapar por que Renesmee se atravesó en mi camino y eso te dio ventaja.- me dijo un poco molesto.-Si claro, di todas las excusas que quieras, vampirito, pero la verdad, es que no pudiste atraparme. - el solo entrecerró los ojos y dirigió toda su atención al libro que estaba en sus piernas, ignorándome.

Solo me carcajee, sabia que eso lo molestaría, aunque nuestra relación mejoro después del nacimiento de Nessie y ahora lo consideraba parte de mi familia, debo aceptar que es divertido hacerlo enojar, aunque, claro, eso no es tan difícil, ya que parece una niñita, ¡Dios por todo se altera!

Voltee a ver su reacción, no dijo nada solo me dedico una de sus miradas "di-otra-cosa-y-te-golpeo-hasta-morir". Apenas iba decirle un chiste sobre vampiros, cuando mi Nessie entro corriendo con una película en la mano.

-¡Jake, Jake, Jake!. -insistió dando saltitos - ¿Qué pasa mi niña? – Tía Rose me dijo que tu salías en esta película.- me dijo emocionada, yo solo me sorprendí, que yo recuerde ningún director había tenido la dicha de grabar mi hermosura. En eso Edward se burlo, decidí ignorarlo - Como, ¿que película es?. - le pregunte a Nessie. - La de "La Dama y el Vagabundo". - me contesto, Edward comenzó a reírse a mis espaldas.

Maldita Roxigenada me las pagara. – ¡Jacob la quiero ver! – Nessie me saco de mis planes de venganza. – No mi niña, elige otra. – en eso mi niña, hizo un puchero tan lindo, al estilo gato con botas, que estaba a punto de decirle que si cuando Edward empezó a reír, voltee a verlo. - ¿Qué?¿Acaso te da pánico escénico? – me dijo, levantando una ceja, retándome. - Jajá. – solo pude reír sarcásticamente.

Voltee a ver a Nessie, quien seguía con su puchero y con unos ojitos de perrito a medio morir, que no pude decirle que no, solo tome la película de sus manos y me dirigí al televisor a ponerla, ella solo brinco de emoción y corrió a sentarse al sofá, (Dios, cada día se parece mas a su Tía Alice, bueno prefiero mil veces a Alice que a la Roxigenada). Tome el control remoto y me dirigí al sofá y me senté para ver la película junto a mi niña, que no se por que la ponía, conociendo a Nessie a los 10 minutos se aburrirá.

Transcurrió el tiempo y a los pocos minutos Nessie se aburrió, empezó a tararear una canción y a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, cuando de repente me pregunto. – Jake, ¿Por qué tú te conviertes en lobo y papa no? – su pregunta me tomo un poco por sorpresa, tarde unos segundos en encontrar una respuesta adecuada. – Es por que yo soy normal. – Edward contesto antes que yo, (si claro, si a normal, te refieres a que no te lata el corazón, a estar tan pálido que pareces un muerto viviente y a brillar como niñita bajo el sol, entonces me alegras ser anormal.)

- Jacob, no quieres empezar de nuevo, ahora Renesmee no podrá salvarte. – solo lo ignore, y puse mi atención de nuevo a la película. Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando Nessie, me pregunto. – ¿Por qué siempre estas caliente [N/A de temperatura cochinones] y papa siempre esta frió? – antes de que Edward dijera otras de sus "ingeniosas" respuestas le conteste. – Bueno mi niña, eso es por que papá se la pasa enojado todo el tiempo, y no sabe divertirse. – Oooh! – fue todo lo que dijo Nessie, ni siquiera me moleste en voltear a ver la reacción de Edward ya sabia de la forma en la que me estaba viendo.

-¿Y por que papa nunca come nada, cuando tu te comes todo lo que hay en el refrigerador de una sentada? – Eso es por que tu papito, esta taaan obsesionado con su imagen, qué no come, aparte, creo que quiere parecerse a una de esas esqueletudas modelos. – le conteste, con una fingida cara de asco. – Jacob por favor, no empieces a pelear. – me dijo una Bella seria, aunque yo sabia que por dentro estaba riendo.

Seguí viendo la película. – Jacob, ¿Por qué papa esta tan blanco y tú no? – Por que yo si me baño, cariño. – contesto Edward, lo volví a ignorar. - ¿Por qué tu no tocas ningún instrumento, Jake? – Por que su cerebro no da para mas, querida. – volvió a responder Edward, esta bien, si guerra es lo que quiere, guerra tendrá.

- No es por eso Nessie, es que yo si tengo vida social y no me la paso encerrado en una habitación, tratando de ser un poco "especial", por el solo hecho de tocar un instrumento. – Si claro. – me respondió – mas bien es por que te distraes por el solo hecho de que una mosca pasa volando; POR ESO NO APRENDES. – Tal vez si no fueras taaaaan aburrido y parecieras un coronel a la hora de enseñarme, ¡no buscaría diversión con una mosca! – Por dios, tienes el coeficiente mas bajo que una mosca, creo que ni ellas te prestan atención. – ¿A si? – en eso me pare del sillón y camine hacia donde estaba Edward, ya cuando estaba a menos de un metro de el, Bella se interpuso entre los dos.

– Por dios, parecen dos niños malcriados, pensé que Emmett y Jasper no estaban en casa. – nos regaño a ambos – Esta bien – contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo, decidí dejarlo por la paz (por el momento) y me fui a sentar con Nessie.

Y me puse a ver la película, de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, al parecer Nessie se volvió a interesar en la película, apenas estaba considerando la idea de dormirme, cuando mi niña pregunto. – Jake – ¿Mande? – le conteste. - ¿Por qué papa brilla y tu no? – Bueno, eso es por que yo si soy un hombre de verdad. – le respondí – jajaja, si claro – Edward empezó carcajearse, cuando voltee a verlo, estaba simulando que limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos. (Claro como si las piedras lloraran, jaja, que buen chiste) pensé.

-Por favor Jacob, se que me tienes celos, pero no por eso debes atacarme. – me dijo, aun riéndose – ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de ti?, por favor – ahora yo fui quien empezó a reír – Tu crees, yo celoso de la chispita Edwarcula! Jajaja – le dije a Bella, ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras le decía esto vi como Edward fruncía el ceño y dejaba de reírse. (ah con que no le gusta que le diga "Chispita") – Sabes Edward, siempre me molesto, que la ropa se rompiera cada vez que me transformaba o tener que llevarla atada en mi pierna, pero, creo que lo prefiero mil veces a tener que brillar como una niñita, perdón, como una "chispita" bajo el sol. – le dije, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como quitándole importancia. Vi como empezaba a molestarse.

- Sabes Chucho, estas en mi casa, puedo correrte cuando quiera. – me dijo molesto – Inténtalo, sabes como se pondrá Nessie.- le conteste sabiendo que le había ganado, y recordé aquella vez que Nessie casi destruye la sala, por que Edward me saco a patadas, al recordarlo una sonrisa de estupido se pinto en mi rostro. – Sabes, Renesmee no siempre estará en la casa para salvarte. – dijo con un tono triunfal – Lo se, en unos años ya no estará en TU casa, si no en la mía.- aunque eso todavía no pasaba por mi mente, sabia que eso haría enfurecer a "Chispita". – Sigue soñando Chucho, es no va a pasar. – me contesto un Edward ya molesto – Si claro, y tu y Roxigenada tienen sentimientos. – le conteste con sarcasmo.

- Jacob, te lo advierto. – Ay, esta bien Chispita te dejare en paz. – solo lo oí bufar, me acomode en el sofá para poder ver la película, de nuevo y me di cuenta que mi Nessie estaba dormida, (maldición, ahora si iba a estar aburridísimo) pensé. No pasaron ni 10 minutos, cuando estaba tan aburrido, que me puse a contar las pelusas que estaban flotando en el aire. Cuando una idea brillante me llego, hasta sentí como se prendía un foco sobre mi cabeza.

"_Chispitas por aquí, Chispitas por allá_

_Chispitas por delante, Chispitas por detrás_

_Si quieres parecer niñita, un poco de brillo no hace mal"_

Empecé a tararear en mi mente, voltee a ver a "Chispita" y vi como se paraba (Genial, ahora si lo hice enfadar jajaja) me dedico su clásica mirada de "si-no-corres-te-arrancare-los-brazos-y-te-matare-con-ellos" avanzando hacia mi, en eso me pare del sofá, tratando que la niña no despertara, y me puse frente a Edward con las manos por delante, dirigiéndome poco a poco, hacia la salida.

-Oh vamos Edward, no aguantas una cuantas bromas, yo que trato de estar bien contigo. – el solo bufo. –Por Nessie – le aclare, se detuvo y observo al pequeño ángel que se encontraba dormido en el sofá, aproveche su distracción y me coloque detrás de un pequeño sillón individual.

Y pensé con todas mis fuerzas:

**¡¡¡CHISPITA!!!**

En eso tome el sillón y se lo avente, tratando de crear una distracción y corrí hacia la salida, apenas puse un pie fuera del porche de la casa, me transforme, esperando que el sillón haya sido suficiente distracción para que no me alcanzara, pero, para mi desgracia no lo fue, "Chispita" venia detrás de mi pisándome los talones, maldición, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y roge poder llegar al otro lado de la línea divisora antes de que me alcanzara, esta vez si lo hice enojar de verdad.

Los demás de la manada, captaron mis pensamientos de huida y se preocuparon.

-_Jake, ¿que pasa?¿te encuentras en peligro?_ – me pregunto un angustiado Embry - _déjalo se lo merece – _contesto Seth (traidor pensé). El solo rió – _No se preocupen solo es Chispita, aaah, auxilio Chispita me persigue, ayúdenme antes de que me ponga brillitos, ayúdenme!_

Los demás solo rieron, Oh dios creo que eso lo enfureció mas, corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Vi como Jacob se ponía detrás del sillón individual, y quedo pensativo por un momento y sea lo que haya sido que pensó, saco a Edward de sus casilla, el empezó a caminar hacia Jake y este solo le aventó el pequeño sillón y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida, Edward esquivo el sillón y corrió tras de mi amigo.

Fui detrás de ellos y me quede parada el porche, observando como mi mejor amigo huía de mi esposo, Dios a veces parece que ellos son los niños y no Reneesme. En eso llego Emmett a mi lado. –¿Qué paso? – pregunto algo divertido. – Jacob hizo enojar a Edward – le conteste - ¿Otra vez? – Aja – te apuesto $100 dólares a que Edward lo atrapa. – Esta bien. Y el estrecho mi mano cerrando el trato. Espero que Jacob corra rápido si no perderé dinero.


End file.
